Fucking Gallaghers
by Llueeve
Summary: No existe una familia más disfuncional que los Gallagher y casi resulta imposible no encontrarles metidos en problemas. Aunque no es todo como parece ¿O sí?
1. Frank

_**Shameless** es una serie de televisión estadounidense emitida por la cadena Showtime._

* * *

_Drabbles acerca de cada miembro de la peculiar familia Gallagher._

* * *

**Frank**

—No voy a servirte ni una copa más, Frank—Le dice Kev.

Frank le mira con sus ojos rojos y llorosos, intentando discernir si Kev está hablando en serio o si simplemente lo dice por decir. Por mostrarse como alguien serio y responsable, aunque en verdad le importe una mierda si sigue bebiendo o no.

—Una más, venga. Y después me iré—Prueba.

Kev niega con la cabeza.

—Llevas aquí desde primera hora de la tarde, vete a casa de una maldita vez.

Frank tose por lo bajo ¿A casa? ¿Qué casa? ¿Acaso su viejo amigo habla del hogar Gallagher?

Claro, podría volver allí, pero sería inútil. En cuanto ponga un pie sobre el sucio porche alguno de esos desconsiderados le echará a patadas sin pestañear, como si fuera una vulgar rata.

Probablemente tenga que pasar la noche de nuevo en algún vagón de metro. No es el Palace, pero al menos no es un callejón oscuro con olor a mierda.

Aunque pensándolo bien, debería ir a la casa, ¡Que también es suya, joder! Esos críos no tienen ningún derecho a impedirle estar allí. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ellos, al fin de cuentas él no les abandono como la maldita loca de su madre. Deberían odiarla a ella, no a él.

Mónica es la mala de la película, él es el héroe que se quedó solo con seis niños a los que cuidar.

Por mucho que Fiona se empeñe en repetir lo contrario.

—Ponme otra, Kev —Insiste.

Kevin resopla.

—¿Y con que vas a pagármela Frank?

—Apúntala en mi cuenta.

Kev se encoje de hombros y murmura algo por lo bajo.

—A este ritmo serás tú quién pague la universidad de mis hijos.

Frank vuelve a tener en sus manos una copa de ginebra, Kev es un eficiente camarero.

—Entonces le diré a la fantástica Verónica que no se dé prisa con el tema.

El otro hombre sacude la cabeza y se marcha a la otra punta de la barra, dispuesto a atender a otro cliente.

—Hazle caso Frank—Dice una voz tras él.

Se gira y se topa con otro de los típicos parroquianos del bar, mirándole con sorna. Casi creyéndose mejor que él, a pesar de que en aquel lugar son todos igual de patéticos.

—Vete a casa, deberías dejar de beber. Eres un alcohólico.

Frank sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No soy ningún alcohólico. Soy un borracho— Aclara — Los alcohólicos van a reuniones.

Se da la vuelta y continúa bebiendo. Le da igual lo que le digan Kev o los demás, esa no será su última copa de la noche y lo saben.


	2. Fiona

_**Fiona**_

El agua de la ducha sale helada, para variar, pero hoy no tienes ganas de pelar por ello con nadie.

Puede que el agua caliente se acabase cuando Debbie decidió lavarse el pelo, o cuando Mandy Milkovich-que aún no sabes que pinta en tu casa-entró tras Lip para ducharse juntos y ahorrar agua, o eso dicen ellos.

Tampoco te importa.

No es la primera vez que tienes que ducharte en agua fría y, lamentablemente, sabes que no será la última.

Sin embargo hoy lo agradeces, has pasado una noche horrible y quizás el agua congelada sirva para espabilarte un poco y ahuyentar las penas.

Aunque ahora que lo piensas suena ridículo ¿Cómo una ducha fría ayudará a que olvides por unos gloriosos instantes tus múltiples problemas? Una copa podría ayudar, pero con tus antecedentes familiares-véase el encantador Frank- prefieres descartarlo.

Sales de la ducha y te envuelves con cuidado en una de las toallas que hay tiradas por el suelo.

El espejo está empañado, por lo que pasas la mano rápidamente para poder contemplar tu reflejo.

La Fiona que te devuelve la mirada es una Fiona agotada, con unas ojeras que esperas poder cubrir con capas y capas de maquillaje.

Sueltas un suspiro, has tenido peor aspecto en otras ocasiones, no deberías sorprenderte. Pero una parte de ti se rompe.

Estás harta, no puedes más.

Hace días que no sabes nada de Jimmy, y aunque al principio te dijiste a ti misma que no ibas a permitir que su ausencia acabara derrumbándote, al fin has faltado a tu palabra. Como todas esas veces que desearías no recordar.

Mientras las lágrimas descienden por tus mejillas intentas pensar que has hecho mal, que ha podido ocurrir. Habéis tenido peor discusiones, no debería haberte dejado por la última que tuviste, si se analizaba detenidamente era ridículo, todo lo era en verdad.

Ella quería estar con Jimmy, y si Jimmy quería irse a estudiar medicina tenía que comprenderlo. No ponerse como una furia y echarle de casa.

¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle siempre tan mal?

Un par de golpes en la puerta consiguen frenar el llanto, el mundo no puede pararse cada vez que te vengas abajo.

—Enseguida salgo—Respondes mientras terminas de sacarse rápidamente el pelo.

—Liam me ha vomita encima—Escuchas quejarse a Carl desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ruedas los ojos y maldices por lo bajo.

Abres la puerta rápidamente, aun envuelta en la toalla.

—Límpiate—Le ordenas—Rápido.

Carl no se lo piensa antes de entrar en el baño, ignorando las protestas de Ian.

Te metes en tu habitación dando un portazo. Tienes ganas de volver a llorar de nuevo.

Pero no puedes permitírtelo.

Eres Fiona Gallagher, en peores batallas has peleado ¿No?


	3. Lip

_**Lip**_

El ruido que hacen los mulles del colchón, se mezcla con el de sus gemidos. Suerte que no hay nadie en la casa. Si estuvieran en la de él, probablemente Debbie acabaría un tanto traumatizada o Carl estaría escuchando tras la puerta.

Sus respiraciones se entrecortan al unísono, el sudor pega aún más sus cuerpos y el sonido que hacen sus caderas al chocar fuertemente entre sí, consigue excitarles más, si es que es eso posible.

La larga melena de Mandy cae como una gran cortina sobre ellos, ocultándoles, casi como pretendiendo crear una especie de velo que les resguarde del exterior y sus problemas.

De las discusiones con Fiona, el extraño comportamiento de Ian, las estupideces de Frank, el descontrol que acompañan siempre a Mickey y el caos que parece no querer abandonar nunca sus vidas.

Mandy a veces le resulta un tanto agobiante, con esa manía suya de pasearse por su casa como si fuera la suya propia, o presentarse en el parque cuando está trabajando en la furgoneta con Kev.

Pero es una mujer de contrastes. También resulta ser increíblemente divertida, fuerte, segura de sí misma y si necesitas que alguien cometa alguna locura contigo es, sin duda, la persona indicada para hacerlo. Por supuesto, nadie puede negar que Mandy Milkovich está buena.

Y eso aunque no lo quiera pensar, porque se siente bastante rastrero, es el motivo que ha provocado que en esos mismos instantes ambos estén enredándose en las mismas sábanas.

Además, Mandy no es Karen. Y a pesar de que aún no siente que haya superado del todo lo que ocurrió con su amiga, agradece que el pelo que se enreda entre sus dedos mientras va perdiendo la ropa-y los papeles- poco a poco sea negro y no rubio.

Mandy quizás no sea la típica chica que alguien llevaría a una importante cena familiar, pero ni él pertenece a una familia perfecta ni le interesa esa parte de la relación.

Por ahora lo único que quiere, es seguir escuchando sus gemidos mientras se retuerce entre sus piernas.


	4. Ian

**Ian**

Debería haberle hecho caso Lip y no haberse presentado en la maldita boda de Mickey. Pero ahí está él, camuflado entre los felices asistentes, con una de las petancas que en su día debió pertenecer a Frank llena de alcohol, contemplando, casi de manera enfermiza, como el hombre al que quiere le da el "sí quiero" a esa prostituta rusa; que por cierto, no se cree que esté embarazada y si así es ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que sea de Mickey? ¡Se gana la vida acostándose con hombres! Puede ser de cualquiera, con él solo lo hizo una vez, y todo por culpa del cabrón de su padre.

Aunque prefiere no volver a recordar nunca más ese día. Aquel maldito día en el que la pesadilla había comenzado.

¿Qué está haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso tiene algún gen que le obliga a meterse en situaciones como esa solo porque disfruta sufriendo? Quizás suene como una completa locura, pero siendo hijo de Mónica, sería de lo más normal.

El sacerdote dice al fin la frase clave de la ceremonia, contiene el aliento, esperanzando. Puede que Mickey recupere la cordura y grite un no tan alto y tan rotundo que la prostituta rusa se caiga al suelo de la impresión. Él sabe que lo quiere, puede ser un Milkovich y un jodido homofóbico, pero no puede mentir sobre sus sentimientos e Ian lo sabe ¡Joder si lo sabe! Mickey es gay y le quiere. No es algo que pueda ocultarse, por mucho que le pese.

Pero Mickey no se niega, no se atreve a contradecir las ordenes de su padre, aceptar la verdad y vivir feliz por una mísera vez en su vida, y dice sí.

Un sí tan potente que provoca que su futura mujer sonría de manera resplandeciente, Mandy aplauda emocionada y él… Él sienta como el último trozo de su corazón que quedaba intacto queda reducido a cenizas.


End file.
